Wanted:Puppy
by KryZi Z KittYy
Summary: Kagome finds a little white dog...whos acually a demon? And why is he wanted?


Wanted: Puppy  
  
A Inu-Yasha Story  
  
A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha, only the plot. It's original ^^  
  
""- Talking  
  
''- Thinking  
  
italics- Dreaming or Eavesdropping  
  
Chapter 1- Puppy from the Past  
  
"Get that dog, quickly!"  
  
"Well run faster then!"  
  
"Hurry! Don't let it get away!"  
  
A small white dog ran fast in the high grass, hoping it wouldn't get caught. If it wasn't for his eyes, the group of men behind him wouldn't be chasing him. His eyes shone gold in the night. They were easily seen.  
  
The dog was running out of breath. It was running away from the group for a while now. But, it couldn't rest now, or it'd get caught. The grass started getting shorter. That wasn't good. The dog was now entering a dark forest. It looked back at the group with the flaming torches. They were getting closer. It wasn't going to give up. It spotted something up ahead. A well! It ran faster and faster. It was almost there. Finally, it made it in front of the well and jumped in quickly.  
  
The men with the torches came to the well and looked down. It sure was dark in there. It must have been deep because they saw no sight of the little white dog or it's intense golden eyes.  
  
"It got away! Someone go get it!"  
  
"Are you crazy? It's dark down there!"  
  
"Well some one has to go get it!"  
  
"Yeah, if we don't catch it, it'll cause more destruction!"  
  
"In a well?"  
  
"Well that's no ordinary dog. It's a dog demon!"  
  
"Dog demon?"  
  
"Of course. If it caused so much chaos, it had to be a demon."  
  
A young woman walked up to the well and looked down it. No sight of the dog anywhere. She was such a fool! How come she let it get away?  
  
"Lady Kikyo? What's wrong?" A man asked.  
  
"We must get that demon one of these days." Kikyo replied.  
  
"How?  
  
"We'll get a demon exterminator to go down to the well."  
  
"Alright. Let's not worry anymore. We should get rest. We been chasin' round that dirty dog demon. Lady Kikyo? May I take you home?" One man offered.  
  
"Oh, yes thank you." Kikyo smiled. Inside, she was really boiling. That dog demon destroyed her village. 'Inu-Yasha. I will kill you.' She walked back to her destroyed village with the group, hoping for revenge, gripping on her bleeding arm.  
  
33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33  
  
The small dog opened it's shining gold eyes. Where was he? At least he got away from those stupid humans. He looked up from the well. It was still dark, but he didn't hear any yelling from the villagers. He decided to take a chance and take a look around. The puppy climbed up a vine hanging down. When he got to the top, he noticed a difference. He was no longer in a forest, but in a shelter. Maybe the villagers made it and locked him in! Man, and he was hungry too! He jumped out of the well and shook his fur out. He wasn't ready to become his true form. He looked around the place and it was sort of... dusty. He pushed hard on the old door that screeched a bit. He jumped from the sound. When he opened the door, it was nothing like where he came from. NOTHING like where he came from at all. Everything was so strange to him. What is all this? He spotted something pretty big not too far from where he was. He assumed that's where people lived because there were none of them little shacks around. He sat down on the shrines porch and waited for something to come out.  
  
33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33  
  
"Mom! I'm going to school now!"  
  
"Alright, Kagome. Tell Sota to get going too!"  
  
Higurashi Kagome stamped into the living room. She was a proud ninth-grader, always the best in her class. But, she was always late because her brother always woke up early to play video games.  
  
"Sota? What are you doing? We have to go to school!" Kagome screamed at her little brother.  
  
"Playing Grand Theft Auto." [A/N: I do not own Grand Theft Auto]  
  
"Well you can play that after school!"  
  
"Nah uh! I finally beat those friggin chefs!"   
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth! We have to go to school now!"  
  
"Fine!" Sota shut off the playstation and ran after Kagome.  
  
"Ya know, I really wish you would stop playing that game." Kagome said. She was worried her brother might start killing people after seeing what you do in that game.  
  
"Why? It's fun! It's not like I'd really do it."  
  
"But it's so violent."  
  
"So are you, but I don't say anything."  
  
Kagome knocked him on the head with her heavy backpack and kept walking.  
  
"Hey! That didn't tickle you know!"  
  
"Shut up and walk."  
  
33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 33  
  
The dog watched as the young girl and boy walked out of their shelter. He smiled. He knew that would be a great hideout. 


End file.
